This invention relates generally to a hair treatment process. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for the use of pulsed light energy to treat hair.
As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,438, hair may be removed from selected skin surfaces by the application of intense, wide area, pulsed electromagnetic (light) energy. According to the methodology of U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,438, the energy heats the hair and coagulates the tissue around the hair and follicle without damaging the healthy skin. Pursuant to that prior art disclosure, it is preferable to provide an optically transparent water based gel on the skin prior to treatment with the electromagnetic energy. The gel cools the epidermis but is applied so as not to enter the cavity around the hair follicle, and thus does not cool the hair and the hair follicle. The applied energy then coagulates the hair without damaging the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,438 teaches the use of incoherent polychromatic radiation in a wavelength range that penetrates into the skin without being highly attenuated. It is indicated in the patent that wavelengths shorter than 550 nm are not useful because they will be highly attenuated before reaching the lower parts of the hair follicles. Instead, wavelengths in the range of 550 to 630 nm are heavily absorbed by blood and can therefore be used to coagulate the vessels that feed the hairs. Additionally, longer wavelengths, in the range of 600 to 1100 nm have a very good penetration into non-pigmented skin and can be used to couple to the melanin of the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,273 discloses a method of removing hair that includes producing a plurality of pulses of incoherent electromagnetic energy, which is filtered in accordance with the color of the hair being removed. A flashlamp produces pulses having delays on the order of 0.1 msec to 100 msec, and an energy fluence on the order of 10 to 100 J/cm2. Energy that has a wavelength of less than 500 nm or 600 nm and greater than 1300 nm is preferably filtered out. Light is applied to the treated area in either a long pulse or in a sequence of pulses separated by a delay. The delay and/or pulse length is preferably controlled by the operator to provide enough heat to remove the hair but not enough heat to damage the skin. For example, the pulse length or delay between the pulses should be more than the cooling time of the gel covered epidermis and less than the cooling time of the hair and follicle. Specifically, a pulse length of 50 msec if a single pulse is used or a delay of 50 msec between the pulses if a pulse sequence is used are appropriate values.
In brief, the art using electromagnetic radiation such as pulses of incoherent light is intended to permanently remove hair from selected skin surfaces. The light pulses have parameters such as spectral dispersion, pulse duration and total energy that are selected to destroy the hair follicles in the selected skin area. Understandably, such methods carry a certain amount of risk that the skin may be damaged. Accordingly, the prior art methods of hair depilation are typically intended for use by trained cosmetologists and other professionals. The consuming public is left with few options in removing undesired hair.